Kihyun Story Series 1 ! My Love is Nae Evil Baby
by eccaldieya
Summary: Kyuhyun punya pacar super cuek kayak Kibum, gimana kisah mereka berdua ya? GS/OOC/typo pair Kihyun, Haekyu
1. Chapter 1

**Kihyun Story Series 1 ! My Love is Nae Evil Baby**

Cast:

Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Kibum as Kim Kibum

Ryeowook as Choi Ryeowook

Choi Siwon

Park Jung Soo

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Kim Young Woon

Hankyung

Im Yoona

Pagi itu di keluarga Choi..

"Choi Kyuhyun…! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak memekakan telinga terdengar dari bibir seorang namja imut putra sulung keluarga Choi. Bagaimana tidak teriak, jika kalian bangun dengan wajah dalam keadaan absurd, penuh dengan coretan tidak jelas.

"Yak! Umma Appa tolong aku! Wookie oppa ingin memakanku!" satu teriakan kembali terdengar sebagai balasan teriakan sebelumnya, kali ini berasal dari yeoja manis si bungsu keluarga Choi.

Sedangkan di ruang makan, sang ibu dan ayah hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua buah hatinya. jika si ibu masih bisa –sangat- maklum, namun tidak bagi sang ayah.

"hhhh.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk pagi ini helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. "Sudahlah Wonnie, namanya juga anak-anak." Sang istri, Park Jung Soo, mencoba menenangkan sumianya, Choi Siwon.

"Tidak bisakah ,kita melewati pagi hari dengan penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian?" balas Siwon yang tak habis pikir dengan kemakluman (?) istrinya.

Skip time.

Kini semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul diruang makan menikmati sarapan, setelah keributan rutin yang diciptakan oleh kedua makhluk keturunan keluarga Choi.

Ah ya, mari kenalkan satu per satu anggota keluarga yang damai (?) ini. Dimulai dari kepala keluarga Choi Siwon, pemilik supermarket 24 jam "KyuLine" (namanya aneh =_=) yang cukup besar di daerahnya, Myeondong (asal). Lalu Park Jung Soo, ibu rumah tangga sekaligus seorang guru SD di Geosang Elementary School, jadi wajar saja dia maklum dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya yang masih seperti anak SD. Selanjutnya si sulung Choi Ryeowook, murid kelas XII di Neul Paran High School, seorang namja yang pintar, imut, manis, baik hati, hobi memasak, lembut, penyayang, memiliki suara tenor yang indah dan… ah kenapa sikapnya indentik dengan yeoja. Eits jangan salah dibalik semua itu dia adalah mantan ketua club judo (wow!), jadi jangan pernah main-main dengan yang namanya Choi Ryeowook.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat kembali keadaan di ruang makan. Eh tunggu, sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan. Ah ya, hampir lupa. Si bungsu Choi Kyuhyun, yeoja manis (?), imut (?) tapi sepertinya masih kalah dengan yang dimiliki sang kakak (abaikan). Murid kelas X di Neul Paran High School, sedikit manja namun memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas tidak hanya dalam pelajaran, tapi juga dalam bermain games, mengerjai guru dan sunbaenya (termasuk si kakak Ryeowook), menghasut (?), memonopoli seseorang (siapa ya kira-kira?), mencari perhatian orang (siapa coba yang ga bakal luluh kalau kyu udah pasang tampang melas dan puppy eyes-nya), memasang tampang polos (kalau ini pasti ada maunya) dan masih banyak lagi. Satu lagi, jangan pernah berani-berani membuat Choi Kyuhyun menangis, karena kalian akan langsung berhadapan dengan 3 orang namja yang tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian, siapa saja mereka? Tadaaaa … mereka adalah Choi Siwon, Choi Ryeowook dan Kim Young Woon, paman mereka sekaligus pemilik yayasan tempat kyuhyun bersekolah.

Oke sepertinya sudah cukup perkenalan yang panjang ini. kita kembali ke meja makan.

Siiiingg sepi. Oh dan sepertinya saat ini sarapan para tokoh kita telah selesai karena perkenalan yang super panjang barusan.

Skip time..

"Anyeong Appa", seru Choi bersaudara kepada sang Appa setelah mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

"Ne, anyeong belajar yang tekun, Wookie jaga adik mu dan Kyunie jangan nakal! Oke chagi?!", jawab Siwon dari dalam mobil sekaligus memperingatkan anak bungsunya.

"Ne Appa", jawab keduanya lagi serempak.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kekompakan kedua anaknya, dan langsung mengendarai mobil ke supermarket miliknya. Sepeninggalan ayahnya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke kelas meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang lebih mirip seperti laki-laki.

Lorong sekolah

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Lorong sekolah ini masih sepi hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat sudah hadir di sekolah termasuk tokoh kita Choi Kyuhyun. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar baik, dilihat dari cara berjalannya melompat kesana kemari dan senandung-senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Kyuhyun Pov.

Ehm masih sepi, pasti di kelas juga. Paling Cuma ada Changminnie, dan sudah pasti dia sedang tidur dikelas, huft tidak asik. Kalau ke kelas Wookie oppa? Ah kejauhan, masa aku harus balik lagi. Lagipula yang ada nantinya aku jadi obat nyamuk.

Ah ya, aku ke kelas Bummie oppa saja, hehehehe.

Kyuhyun Pov end.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan riang ke kelas XI A, kelas namjachingunya Kim Kibum.

"Opp..", panggilan Kyuhyun terputus tatkala melihat namjachingunya sedang berduaan dengan seorang yeoja, tidak tanggung-tanggung yeoja tersebut dengan seenaknya memeluk lengan Kibum manja.

Saat itu juga aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba dingin (bayangan waktu dementor yang ada di Hogward datang hehehe) Kibum pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok gadis manis namun dengan aura nenek sihir sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kyunnie waeyo?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Yang ditanya hanya menunjuk ke arah yeoja yang belum sadar akan kehadiran Kyuhyun dan masih asyik bergelayut (?) di lengan Kibum.

"Yoona-ya, bisa kau geser sedikit? Aku tidak mau melihat mu terluka, kasihan wajah manis mu itu." katanya menyadarkan Yoona, yeoja itu. "Waey.." lanjutan kalimatnya melayang entah kemana, sepertinya baru sadar, dilanjutkan dengan "eh, Kyu kenapa pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerakan setenang mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui namjachinguku dan kelas ini tempat namjachinguku berada oenni, dan kalau kau belum tahu namanya Kim Kibum" jawab Kyuhyun ketus+sinis+tatapan mata yang tepat jatuh ke kedua bola mata Yoona dengan tajam.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah yeoja yang sudah 4 tahun ini menemaninya – dengan paksa. Diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun lembut, tak lupa diberikannya senyum lembut dan tulus, diperhatikan gadis didepannya yang masih setia menggendong tas punggunnya, "Kau datang langsung kesini eoh? Kenapa tasnya tidak ditaruh dulu?" katanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku lebih lama datang kesini, apa lagi yang akan dia disentuh selain lenganmu?!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mautnya dari Yoona. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Kibum didekati dan disentuh gadis lain, bukan hanya menggandeng tangannya seperti yang barusan terjadi, dipeluk bahkan dicium sudah pernah dia lihat didepan matanya. Bukan gadis-gadis genit itu yang bermasalah, namun sikap Kibum yang tidak pernah menolak sentuhan merekalah yang membuat hati Kyuhyun nyeri. Memang wajar bagi Kibum yang memiliki wajah tampan ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat cool dan otaknya yang juga cerdas, selalu menempati peringkat pertama diangkatannya. Tapi setidaknya bersimpatilah sedikit dengan perasaan gadis manis didepannya kini.

Chuu~

Dikecupnya bibir plump milik Kyuhyun, sekali lagi mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berhasil! Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Kibum, kini mengalihkan semua perhatian kepada Kibum.

"Yak! Oppa apaan sih!" katanya kesal namun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, membuat Kibum semakin gemas dan tak tahan untuk terus menggodanya.

"Kajja aku antar kau ke kelas," digandengnya tangan Kyuhyun –sedikit menyeret sebenarnya, dan tidak lupa untuk membawakan tas milik yeojanya itu.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Dan kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini, yang tidak berhenti memainkan bibirnya, ehm menggerutu lebih tepatnya, dan juga kadang memajukannya sedemikian rupa, tentu bisa ditebak kalau yeoja manis ini masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tanpa peringatan, membuat Kyuhyun agak terhunyung ke belakang (ketarik maksudnya :D).

"Wae?" Kibum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau masih marah dengan yang tadi?"

"…"

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang kalau…"

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum, "Selalu seperti ini! Apa oppa tidak pernah mengerti sedikit saja perasaanku. Oke, mungkin itu akan sulit karena oppa tidak pernah berada di posisiku. Paling tidak kasihan, apa oppa tidak pernah punya rasa kasihan terhadapku oeh?"

"Kyu.."

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, kalau oppa memang ingin pergi dariku. silahkan. Aku tidak akan menghalangi oppa lagi. Dan terima kasih selama 4 tahun ini sudah mau menemaniku." Katanya putus akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Dibungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat, tak lupa mengambil tasnya yang masih digenggaman Kibum dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

"Kyu bukan itu mau ku." Gumamnya lirih, "Aku mencintaimu Kyu." Kini hanya sebuah bisikan yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Flash back 4 tahun lalu

_"Pokoknya Kibum oppa harus berjanji padaku!" seru seorang yeoja kecil yang kini tengah menghadang seorang namja tampan, Kibum, pergi ke sekolahnya._

_"Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu?" jawab Kibum datar yang membuahkan kerucutan kecil pada gadis itu. Jika tak kenal yang namanya gengsi bisa dipastikan Kibum akan langsung mencubiti pipi gembil si gadis dan mencium bibirnya, namun yah mungkin dia sudah bersahabat dengan yang namanya gengsi itu, jadi dengan mudahnya menahan keinginannya itu._

_"Yak! Pokoknya harus. Saat oppa lulus kemarin Kyu juga sudah menuruti keinginan oppa untuk makan semangkuk sayur buatan Heechul ahjumma kan! Jadi sekarang Kibum oppa juga harus menuruti keinginan Kyu," jelasnya panjang lebar._

_"Itu kan kau sendiri yang menjanjikannya," balas Kibum tak terima. Kini keduanya sedang saling menatap tajam, sama-sama tak terima dengan argumen yang dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing pihak._

_"Bummie sudahlah, apa salahnya menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun," Heechul yang mencoba melerai pertengkaran antara Kibum dan anak dari tetangga satu kompleknya._

_"Tapi umma, pasti yang aneh-aneh yang akan dia minta," Kibum mulai mengeluarkan pendapat tentang mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak akan menguntungkan pihaknya._

_Hah.. Heechul menghela nafas sejenak dan mendekati Kyuhyun, menanyakan keinginannya, "Memangnya Kyu ingin Kibum oppa melakukan apa ehm?" tanyanya dengan lembut._

_"Ehmm," sambil memasang pose tengah berpikir, dan sedetik kemudian, "Kyu ingin Bummie oppa jadi namjachingu Kyu! Mudahkan?" katanya –sok- polos._

_Toeng…._

_Saat itu juga muncul beberapa siku-siku di pelipis Kibum. Ditatapnya gadis kecil yang tengah memasang cengiran terbaiknya didepannya dengan tajam. Yang benar saja, aku harus berpacaran dengan gadis evil seperti ini, batinya tak terima._

_Sedangkan sang umma disampingnya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Setelah bisa menguasai diri, ditepuknya pundak Kibum yang masih setia menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Umma rasa tidak ada salahnya, umma juga ingin punya calon menantu semanis Kyu Bummie" katanya dengan nada menggoda._

_What! Kini siku di pelipis Kibum semakin bertambah. Umma ku sudah gila, batinya lagi._

Flash back end.

Kibum masih berdiri ditempatnya, memandang sosok gadis yang kini semakin menjauh bukan hanya raganya namun juga hatinya. Mungkin ini yang dia inginkan dulu, tapi sekarang bagaimana dia bisa menjalani hari tanpa Kyuhyun.

Kenapa begini? Kyu jangan seperti ini.. batinya memohon entah pada siapa.

TBC

* * *

Ini baru pembukaan.. kelanjutannya tergantung minat readers semua V^_^

Dan maaf kalo semua ff ku agak typo hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Kihyun Story Series 1 ! My Love is Nae Evil Baby**

Cast:

Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun [y]

Kibum as Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Ryeowook as Choi Ryeowook

Shim Changmin

Lee Hyukjae [y]

Hankyung

Other Suju Member (GS)

Baiklah, berdasarkan review yang datang dengan berbagai macam komentar. Aku mau ucapkan terima kasih buat yang suka dan masih mau nunggu lanjutannya (horee! \^0^/)

Dan buat yg ga atau kurang suka, terutama yaoi lovely aku minta maaf ya V^_^. Aku tegasin disini kalo aku cuma mau bikin beda (like GS and OOC, of course) dan ga ada maksud terselubung. Toh aku kan cuma pinjem nama, untuk cerita semua murni dari daya khayal diriku sendiri. Aku terima kritik2 nya kok tapi tolong jangan di-BASH ya kalo emang ga suka langsung tinggalin aja.

Terus buat yg request yaoi mohon ditunggu ya, udah ada kok idenya karena aku juga suka yaoi, tinggal dituangkan di atas kertas aja (duh bahasanya) hehehe..

Dan ini bagi yg masih minat baca lanjutan ceritanya.. silahkan J

**Chapter 2.**

Kelas X B

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tak perlu menunggu lama bagi penghuni kelas untuk melesat menuju kantin memanjakan perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi. Namun tidak bagi yeoja manis bersurai ikal kecoklatan, dia masih setia duduk ditempatnya sambil menenggelamkan diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke kantin?" ini sudah kesekian kalinya ucapan itu keluar dari mulut namja kelewat tinggi sahabat Kyuhyun, gadis manis itu, untuk mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Ani," jawabnya yang kesekian kali juga dengan jawaban yang sama juga. "Kau pergi saja berdua." Katanya sambil mengangkat kepala menghadap kedua orang didepannya, Changmin dan Hyukjae, memberikan senyum –paksa- untuk meyakinkan keduanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Keduanya menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di kelas.

Sepeninggalan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua tangannya. Hening beberapa saat, sampai sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir yeoja manis tersebut.

Kantin

Terlihat seorang namja tampan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tidak tenang membuahkan tatapan heran dari orang didepannya. "Yak Kim Kibum! Tidak bisakah dirimu tenang sedikit huh?! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi makan ku tau!" protesnya.

"Han, kenapa Kyuhyun belum kelihatan juga ya?" tanyanya membuahkan kerutan heran dari namja yang protes tadi, Hankyung. "Kalian sedang bertengkar eoh?" Kibum hanya mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung, ditanya malah balik nanya, batinnya.

"Biasanya juga kau tenang-tenang saja. Kenapa sekarang jadi panik begini sih." Tambahnya tanpa pedulli aura tak enak sudah mulai keluar dari tubuh Kibum. Namun tak lama dia malah menundukkan kepalanya, kejadian tadi pagi kembali terngiang.

"Begitu mengecewakan kah aku untuk mu Kyu", batinnya lirih.

Beberapa saat mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, ehm lebih tepatnya hanya Kibum sedangkan Hankyung kembali pada makanannya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Bagaimana mau biasa saja," terdengar suara namja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua, ternyata daritadi ada yang sedang menguping, "kalau pertengkaran kali ini.. mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir untuknya." tambahnya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Bukan urusanmu Hyung," balas Kibum dengan sinisnya, "jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, maksud sunbae apa?" oh Tuhan Hankyung, tak bisakah kau lihat kondisi sedikit saja, tidak taukah temanmu saat ini sedang dalam mood yang serendah-rendahnya, kau mau dimakan saat ini juga eoh.

"Jadi kau belum tau Hankyung-ah?" tanyanya meremehkan sambil melirik ke arah Kibum, sedang Kibum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan kekesalan yang siap meledak saat ini juga.

"Pagi tadi, tepatnya di Lorong sekolah.." jeda sejenak "teman mu ini diputuskan oleh seorang gadis paling manis bernama Choi Kyuhyun,"

"Mwo!" Hankyung menatap tak percaya atas berita yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Dan kau tau apa alasannya?" Hankyung hanya menggeleng cengo (?), "well, seperti biasa, mana ada yeojachingu yang akan tahan jika terus-terusan melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain, dan lagi…"

"Diam kau LEE DONGHAE!" kalimat Donghae terputus dengan teriakan Kibum dan juga cengkramannya pada kerah baju Donghae.

"Wae?" katanya datar seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kibum dikerahnya, "itu kenyataan kan? Dan sepertinya kali ini kau harus bersiap kalah dariku Kim Kibum" tantangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun (?).

Flash back.

_Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan dengan riangnya, didekapnya sebuah map berwarna biru berisi hasil ujian akhir yang tentunya memuaskan dan surat kelulusannya dari sekolahnya Geosang Elementary School. Dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menunjukkannya pada appa dan umma, ah dan tentu saja namja yang dia klaim sebagai calon namjachingunya._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah panggilan "Kyuhyunnie,"_

_"Eh? Donghae oppa," sahutnya semangat._

_"Wah kau kelihatan senang sekali Kyu. Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Sedang yang ditanya hanya menyodorkan map biru yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Dibukanya map biru tersebut, beberapa menit kemudian (setelah membaca isinya pastinya) sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Donghea, langsung dipeluknya gadis yang telah merebut hatinya itu menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan juga atas kelulusan Kyuhyun._

_"Chukkae Kyu! Wah kau benar-benar hebat," serunya masih memeluk Kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae, "Tentu saja, ini semua berkat Kibum oppa!"_

_Deg, Donghae melepas pelukannya saat mendengar nama seseorang. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun tajam, membuat si gadis sedikit salah tingkah._

_"Oppa waeyo?" tanyanya bingung. Donghae tak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hah Kibum lagi Kibum lagi, batinnya._

_"Oppa!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal rupanya diabaikan begitu saja._

_"Eh? Ne Kyu?"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Ani." _

_"Kajja aku antar kau pulang, pasti semua sudah menunggu mu di rumah," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun._

Falsh back off.

Donghae Pov.

Hah kenapa aku harus punya adik yang tidak ada peka-pekanya sih!

Kim Kibum, kau ini bodoh atau apa huh. Jika kau tidak secepatnya membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukanmu lagi, jangan salahkan jika aku mengambilnya lebih dulu darimu nae dongsaeng.

Donghae Pov end.

Pulang sekolah

Kyuhyun membenahi mejanya dengan tidak semangat. Dia benar-benar bingung kali ini. Ingin pulang, tapi dirumah pasti sepi. Ingin tidak pulang tapi bingung pergi kemana, tidak mungkin kan dia mengikuti Hyukkie dan Changmin atau Ryeowook dan Seohyun.

Masa aku harus jadi obat nyamuk sih!, batinnya frustasi.

Kalau saja Kibum oppa… aish kenapa aku harus memikirkannya lagi. Kan aku yang memutuskannya, malu kalau tiba-tiba aku yang minta dia untuk balikan lagi, sepertinya uri Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar depresi tanpa Kibum, padahal sehari saja belum ada. Poor Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun agak bergidik dibuatnya, dengan agak ragu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Gwenchana Kyu?" tanyanya khawatir. Jelas saja, jika kau melihat sahabatmu yang kadang terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba mengelengkan kepala sendiri, lalu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir lagi, geleng-geleng lagi, lalu… oke stop!

"Eh? Mwo? Nan? Gwenchana? Hehehe tentu saja Hyukkie." Katanya tertawa garing yang terlihat semakin mengerikan dimata Hyukkie, diliriknya Changmin yang juga sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Dia tidak gilakan, katanya pada Changmin melalui tatapan tentunya, dia masih ingin hidup saat ini. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan tanda tidak tahu oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Sudah ya aku duluan," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan telepati sepasang kekasih didekatnya. Dan langsung melesat keluar kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya.

Gerbang sekolah

Kibum sedang bersandar di gerbang sekolah, terlihat sekali dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia tersenyum saat seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah mulai terlihat. Namun senyuman itu mendadak menghilang, diganti dengan tatapan curiga. Disana terlihat Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun lebih dulu, mereka berbincang sebentar, tak lama Donghae langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum membeku ditempatnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun disentuh sedikitpun oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya dan kakak juga ayahnya tentunya. Tapi kali ini.. apa ini yang kau rasakan selama ini Kyu? Kenapa sakit sekali.

Mereka berjalan melewati Kibum, terlihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala saat tahu dirinya ada disana. Terkesan menghindar. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memberikan senyum kemenangan.

Aku tahu kau mencintainya Kim Kibum, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku menguji seberapa besar cintamu itu. Ah senang rasanya melihat ekspresi cemburumu itu, harusnya kau lebih sering berekspresi begitu agar Kyuhyun tidak terus-terusan merasa seolah-olah cintanya hanya sepihak. Aish merepotkan! Batinnya panjang lebar dengan penuh kemenangan kekekeke.

Kibum Pov.

Lee Donghae. Seenaknya saja dia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyunku. Apa-apaan dia, memang dia pikir dia siapa?

_"Dan sepertinya kali ini kau harus bersiap kalah dariku Kim Kibum" _

Kalah darimu? Yang benar saja, tidak akan! Tapi kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terlintas di otakku.

Flash back.

_"Yak Kim Kibum! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Donghae tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku dengan ekspresi menyeramkan begitu sambil berteriak dan berjalan mendekatiku._

_"Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang sambil marah-marah begitu eoh?" tanyaku mencoba menunjukkan tampang tak kalah menyeramkan. "Kalau mau bikin keributan bukan disini hyung." Lanjutku._

_"Kau ini!" katanya dengan agak menggeram dan langsung menjitak kepalaku dengan sangat amat keras. Hey memang tidak sakit apa. Aku usap kepalaku, ini sakit hyung, lalu mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap matanya tajam._

_Dia menghela nafas sejenak, dan ku lihat ekspresinya agak melunak. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti Kyuhyun ehm? Apa maksudmu membiarkan yeoja tadi menciummu?" katanya agak sinis._

_Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Kyuhyun? atau jangan-jangan…_

_"Tadi Kyuhyun bersamaku kesini, dia itu yeojachingumu, dia juga ingin memberikan ucapan selamat dan hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunmu ini, bukan hanya yeoja-yeoja genit yang tiap hari tak ada bosannya menggagumu itu," jelas sambil meninggikan nada bicara diakhir kalimatnya._

_"Jadi…" _

_"Ya dia melihatmu, aku tidak tahu ini sudah ke berapa kalinya."_

_Oh Tuhan aku menyakitinya lagi._

_"Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan memaafkanmu, yah walaupun kau harus melawati phase ngambeknya dulu," jeda sejenak, "Hidupku adalah dengan Kibum oppa, itulah jawaban yang aku dapat setiap aku menanyakan kenapa dia selalu mampu memaafkanmu."_

_"Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan? Toh Kyuhyun akan tetap disisiku." Ucapku percaya diri, walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin hanya untuk sekedar meyakinkan diriku sendiri._

_"Tapi kesabaran orang ada batasnya Bummie. Aku tahu awalnya kau menjalani ini semua dengan terpaksa, hanya untuk menyenangkan hati seorang yang kau anggap bocah. Tapi sekarang? Kau mencintainya, akuilah itu dan jangan sampai kau menyesal." Setelah mengucapkannya Donghae langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelasku, saat sampai di ambang pintu dia menghentikan langkahnya._

_"Ah ya, jika sekali lagi ku lihat Kyuhyun menyaksikanmu seperti ini, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Kau tau pasti siapa yang ada disini," katanya dengan nada mengancam sambil menunjuk dada kirinya._

Flash back end.

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekarang, aku mencintainya sejak pertama melihatnya, di rumah sepupuku, Lee Donghae. Coba bayangkan, mana ada yang bisa menolak wajah manis dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung dan bibir plump berwarna pink alami ditambah dengan sikapnya manja dan keras kepala. Ah dan jangan lupakan sifat evilnya, siapa pun pasti akan gemas, ya walaupun kadang ingin memukul kepala juga sih.

Yah aku memang mencintainya sejak awal, tapi mungkin baru aku sadari saat-saat ini. mungkin memang benar kata orang, aku tidak peka! Huft.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Selama ini aku selalu merasa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja yang penting aku tetap disisinya, sebagai namjanya, bukankah itu yang selalu dia katakan? Tapi kenapa kau yang meninggalkanku Kyu?

Aku salah, aku akui itu. Tak pernah menolak setiap kali yeoja-yeoja itu menyentuhku, memegang tanganku, memelukku, mencium pipiku, ingat hanya pipi, bibir ini hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Padahal tak jarang setelahnya aku akan mendapatkan pukulan dari Ryeowook hyung, tatapan tajam dari appa dan pamannya serta omelan tiada akhir dari Donghae dan ummaku karena membuat Kyuhyun (kadang) sampai menangis.

Tapi saat itu terjadi Kyuhyun akan selalu ada disini. Membelaku tentu saja.

_"Oppa hentikan, kalau wajah Kibum oppa tidak tampan lagi bagaimana? Kau mau adikmu ini punya kekasih cacat eoh."_

_"Appa sudah, wajar saja kan semua orang mendekati Kibum oppa, dia ini kan cukup popular di sekolah."_

_"Ahjumma, tidak bisakah tenang sedikit, kasihan Kibum oppa dari tadi diomelin terus. Aku juga pusing mendengarnya."_

Selalu, ada saja yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk membelaku yang tak jarang membuat ku dan orang disekitarnya geli sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas aku yang salah.

Hah, Kyu belum ada sehari aku sudah sangat merindukamu. Kau harus kembali padaku, tidak peduli caranya.

Kibum Pov end.

Keesokkan harinya di kediaman keluarga Choi.

Rumah yang biasanya tak pernah tenang itu, kecuali saat semua sedang beraktifitas diluar. Kini terlihat agak damai (?), tidak ada teriakan dan ocehan saat sedang menyantap makanan. Seperti saat ini di meja makan.

Siwon dan Jung Soo sekali-kali melirik ke arah anak bungsunya yang terlihat lebih pendiam, yang kali ini sangat tidak normal. Ditatapnya si sulung yang balas menatap seolah-olah mengatakan, aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka menghela nafas kompak (?) setelahnya. Mereka sudah menduga pasti ini berhubungan dengan Kibum, tapi biasanya Kyuhyun akan melapor pada sang umma, sedang kali ini tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku selesai, appa aku tunggu di mobil ya," suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan sarapan pagi itu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dia langsung berjalan menuju mobil yang nantinya akan digunakan Siwon untuk mengantarnya.

"Kim Kibum awas kau nanti," batin Siwon dan Ryeowook kompak, lagi, saat melihat Kyuhyun melangkah gontai.

"Jangan berpikir untuk macam-macam, Kyuhyun sudah besar, biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," kata Jungsoo memutus kekompakan batin suami dan anaknya, "Jika nanti Heechul datang meminta maaf lagi, tidak akan ada makan malam selama seminggu untuk kalian berdua," lanjutnya tak lupa dengan ancaman yang pasti ampuh itu.

Kyuhyun Pov.

Aku melangkahkan kaki malas ke kelas. Tadi Wookie oppa sempat memaksa untuk mengantarku ke kelas, katanya dia khawatir padaku, yang jelas saja aku tolak. Aku bukan anak kecil.

Saat mendekati pintu kelasku, aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Itu KIBUM OPPA. Oh tidak.

Aku mengehentikan langkah ku, hendak berbalik namun ada yang menarik lenganku, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelasmu ada disana," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu kelasku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri.

"A.."

"Kyu…" belum sempat aku bicara sudah ada yang memanggilku dari arah belakang. Donghae oppa.

"Hah, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu dirumah?" oh iya aku lupa, kemarin Donghae oppa bilang kalau dia baru saja dibelikan motor baru dan ingin menunjukkannya padaku. Makanya dia mengajakku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Mian oppa. Aku lupa," jawabku.

"Ya sudah tak apa. Tapi nanti pulang sekolah kita pulang bersama ya, ku traktir kau makan es krim, bagaimana?" aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Eh Kibum? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kelasmu dilantai dua?" Kibum oppa tak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menatap tajam ke arah Donghae oppa. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, akua juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan tidak bisa kemana-mana, tanganku masih dipegang oleh Kibum oppa.

"Ehmm oppadeul, aku harus ke kelas, ada tugas yang belum selesai ku kerjakan," aku mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Ck", Kibum oppa sedikit berdecih menyentakkan tanganku kasar, aku terkejut tentu saja. Selama kami bersama belum pernah Kibum oppa memperlakukanku sekasar ini, serta tatapan datar dan dinginnya, membuat air mataku mulai menggenang. Aku yakin dia pasti melihatnya, namun dia tak peduli malah langsung meninggalkanku.

"Kyu gwenchana?" tanya Donghae oppa dengan wajah khawatir. Tanpa berpikir 2kali aku langsung menerjang tubuhnya, menangis dipelukannya.

Kyuhyun Pov end.

Donghae yang mendapat serangan pagi (?) mendadak itu hanya bisa diam, sampai akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun setelah mendengar isakan dari bibir gadis itu. Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun perlahan mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya itu. Dia memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga sadar sampai kapan pun Kyuhyun tak akan jadi miliknya.

Sedang diujung Lorong sana terlihat seorang namja sedang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah serta rasa cemburu menyaksikan adegan berpelukan itu, "Awas kau Lee Donghae," katanya menggeram, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum.

Menyadari aura mengerikan yang ditebarkan Kibum, Donghae malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan seringaian terpampang di wajah tampan ikannya, "Permainan dimulai Kim Kibum kekekeke" katanya dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

Time to review, bocoran chapter depan bakal dimulai nih serangan Dongahe buat nyadarin Kibum, hehehe.

Maaf ya ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, sekarang aja lagi ngebut kilat(?) buat ngejar tugas kuliah dulu hahaha (tapi masih sempet2nya update). Gomawo reviewnya ne.. ^_^


End file.
